


Green

by JABcat3



Category: Humor Me Webcomic
Genre: I don’t exactly know how to tag this, Lots of emotional hurt, Lucian having green eyes is just for the story, also mentions how Charlie’s father left, but i tried, charlie’s mom does die in this but it’s not stated outright just referenced, in canon he has dark brown eyes, oof, probably not, will this rip your heart out?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JABcat3/pseuds/JABcat3
Summary: Green is the color of so many things, always living, even in death.Charlie stares at the mold creeping in on the old bread.Yes. Green is a color of many things.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Green

Charlie loves green.

Green is the color of the blooming leaves of her mom’s plants.

Green is the color of the soft grass and the fun slide in the park.

Green is the color of her dad’s excited eyes when he tells her funny stories before bed.

Green is the color of her cozy sheets and her fierce dragon.

Green is the color of her mom’s soft scarf that Charlie gets to wears around her neck when it gets cold and she forgets to bring her own scarf.

Just- green.

Charlie isn’t so sure about green.

It’s springtime now. That was her mom’s favorite season.

It _is_ her favorite season.

She’ll wake up soon. Charlie hopes so. _No-_ she knows so.

She’ll wake up and she’ll see the pretty flowers in the sparkling green vase on her bedside.

She’ll see her dad’s green eyes again and how Lucian takes after him, his eyes the same sparkling shade.

She’ll see the green beanie Charlie wears with the green scarf she had taken so many times, so long ago, that it became her own.

When she wakes up, the world will be green.

It will be right again.

Charlie can’t stand green.

Green is the color of the weeds growing unwanted in the cracks.

Green is the color of the missing suitcases and the scattered brochures.

Green is the color of the old tomes resting on the shelf, untouched, unopened by their rightful owner.

Green is the color of the peeling wallpaper in the one room Charlie just can’t enter, not yet.

Green is the color of the scarf and beanie that Charlie has hidden away deep in her drawer, away from the world, from herself too.

Green is a miserable color.

For now.

It takes a while honestly.

A really long while.

But a while nonetheless.

Green is the color of the leaves that shade her from the hot sun when she reads.

Green is the color of the eyes that sparkle with mischief.

Green is the color of her pen that she uses to mark Lucian’s events in her calendar.

Green is the color of the soft grass where she and Lucian run together for hours and then collapse in a fit of giggles.

Green is the color of the apron her father wears when he cooks them dinner.

Green is the color from which her mom’s flowers, her funeral flowers stem from.

And strangely, it hurts less than it did before.

And Charlie’s okay as her green scarf flaps in the wind and Lucian pulls her beanie further over his head to cover his ears from the wind.

They’re okay.


End file.
